conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Atlantic Republic
The Atlantic Republic is comprised of 2 large land masses and dozens of smaller islands off the coast of Canada and the United States in the Atlantic Ocean. History *The First settlers of the Atlantic Republic were Native North Americans. There are remnants of the native population throughout the nation, but particularly on St. Ann's Island and New Utrecht Island. Only four Special Administrative Municipalities, called Native Lands remain in control of Native North Americans. *The Native North American Population in the Atlantic Republic comprise of two tribes, the Algic Tribe and the Beul Tribe. The Tribes were mostly peaceful peoples living of the land. The Beul Tribe fell first to European Settlers, the Algic fell second after a bloody war. Records show human population on the Islands of the Atlantic Republic for at least 5,000 years. *The Vikings were first Europeans to land on what is now the Atlantic Republic. Expeditions date back to expeditions AD 1000. There is evidence of Viking settlement at New Utrecht Point in the small town of Des Salles (just north of Napier) in present day Alexander. *In1497 the British made the first landing of Colonial Europeans came with the voyage of the explorer John Cabot http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Cabot. With Cabot's voyage the British claimed the Islands of what would be the Atlantic Republic. John Cabot called the area he explored New Foundland. It is unclear though whether Cabot landed in current New Foundland, Nova Scotia, New Utrect Island, or the state of Maine. *The second European explorer was the landing of Giovanni Da Verrazano. Verrazano made a stop over on present day Atlantic Republic, stopping on South Atlantic Island. He made contact with the Beul Tribe, and kept heading west to modern day New York Harbor. *In 1534 the French were the next Europeans to claim land on the Atlantic Islands. In 1534 Cartier made his landing on New Urtecht Island. Though claims were made of ownership, Cartier explorations left no permanent settlers behind. *In 1570 the Dutch created the first settlements naming them the Atlantic Netherlands-- staking claim to almost all of the Atlantic Islands. *In 1583 the British took over the Atlantic Netherlands renaming them the Atlantic Colonies. Sir Humphrey Gilbert claimed Newfoundland and the Atlantic Netherlands as England's first overseas colony under the Royal Charter of Queen Elizabeth I. Britain called the area the Atlantic Colonies, as opposed to the American Colonies. The first settlement was in Port Barrack in what is now the City of Metropolis in 1608. Britain established settlements along the New Utrecht and Queen Mary Island. As these colonies expanded, a struggle for control of North America took place between 1689 and 1763 during the French and Indian Wars. * In 1840 the Atlantic Colonies were handed over to Canada, and renamed the Atlantic Territories. Britain merged the Colonies with Canada to form a single colony, the United Province of Canada. *In 1901 the Atlantic Territories declared it's independence from Canada, creating the new nation named the Atlantic Republic. The Atlantic Territories Independence movement held two referendums in 1898 and 1901, with votes of 59.6% and 88.6% respectively for its proposal for sovereignty. In 1901, the Supreme Court of Canada ruled unilateral secession by a province to be constitutional. The Atlantic Republic left Canada with out a shot being fired. *In 1920, 1938, 1950 the United States offered the Atlantic Republic statehood. Each time the country voted down with huge margins any affiliation with the United States. The proposed name of the State was Atlantic. Administrative Districts and Organization Politics *National Goverment Executive Branch is run by the President. *Regional Goverment Executive Branch is run by a Governor. *Provincial Goverment Executive Branch is run by an Executive. *Municipal Goverment Executive Branch is run by a Mayor *Purple Party (Far-Left) strong-hold in the North *Independence Party (Left) strong-hold in the North- Irish, workers *United Independent Party (Center-Left)- strong-hold on New Utrecht *United Party (Center) strong-hold in Alba- non ethnic politics *Gold Party (Right)- strong-hold in the South- Italian, owners *Golden Bear Party (Southern Far-Right)- strong hold in South VZ *Golden Ox Party (Southern Center-Right)- strong hold in South VZ Economy Demographics Transportation National Railway System (NRS) *National Railway, Blue Line Union City to Bell Railroad Union City to Upland Rail Upland to Bathtown Rail *Provincial and Municipal Transport (P.M.T) Orange Lines *Neighborhood Transportation System (N.T.S) Green Lines Main Line Corridor Stations (National Railroad) *Kingston, Maspeth *Brighton, Maspeth Provincial and Municipal Transport Systems (P.M.T) (Orange Lines) *Metropolis P.M.T *Wellington-Exeter P.M.T *Axleboro P.M.T National Highway Network (NHS) *100 Metropolis to Windsor *200 Benwick to Chester *201 Chester to Newbury *202 Chester to Carnegie *300 Metropolis to Lavelette *303 Union City to Upland *400 Metropolis to Newbury *600 Norwich to Belmont *800 Taormina to Southern Verrazano Culture Education The nation's education system is run by the Chancellor of Education. Higher Education facilities are categorized by four levels of distinction. National, Regional, Provincial and Municipal. There are six National Universities in the Atlantic Republic. Category:Atlantic Republic